


getting closer (breathlessly i want you)

by dontletmedrown



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Choi Jongho-centric, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trainee Era, es canon porque son trainees y acaban debutando como ateez pero no sigue sus historias como trainees, intento de comedia perhaps???, lapslock, pese a no seguir mucho la historia igualmente son 9 trainees, semi canon, supongo, yeosang y wooyoung no hablan ni se les menciona pero están ahí lo prometo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletmedrown/pseuds/dontletmedrown
Summary: jongho estaba nervioso; en un mes tendría su marca para encontrar su alma gemela y poco después debutaría.octubre sería un mes muy especial para él.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, parpadeas y te lo has perdido, side Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	getting closer (breathlessly i want you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gymex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/gifts).



> feliz navidad (atrasada, perd0n)
> 
> título de getting closer, de seventeen

lo que no esperaba jongho aquel día de febrero era entrar en la sala de práctica y encontrarse con un chico, probablemente nuevo, sentado y sudando en la pared contraria a la que se encontraba la puerta. él siempre iba a bailar a la misma hora y siempre estaba la sala vacía, pero aquel día iba a ser el primero, de muchos, en los que estaría (brevemente) acompañado.

el chico desconocido al darse cuenta de su presencia, se levantó corriendo, impresionando a jongho porque, aunque él no era bajito, el chico era muy alto. apresurado fue hacia jongho, quien seguía sin moverse de la entrada de la sala.

"perdón por ocupar tu sala. ya me explicaron que vienes a bailar aquí, pero todas las salas estaban ocupadas hoy. de todas formas, ya he terminado, puedes estar sólo" el chico sonrió, se giró a recoger sus cosas y salió rápidamente. jongho seguía sin moverse.

parpadeó varias veces, suspiró y comenzó a entrar en la sala.

* * *

pensaba que no se volvería a repetir, pero exactamente una semana después ocurriría de nuevo.

jongho ingresó en su habitual sala y el chico estaba allí, pero ahora bailando. y qué decir que lo hacía genial, jongho pensó que incluso mejor que él mismo. aquel chico tenía un don para el baile, estaba seguro. 

cuando el desconocido vio en el reflejo del espejo la figura del otro dejó de bailar y fue corriendo a apagar su música y recoger su bolsa.

"lo siento, no me fijé en la hora. ya mismo tienes la sala libre"

"no" le interrumpió. ni él mismo sabía cómo se había atrevido a hablar. "no hace falta, puedo buscar yo otra. continúa" se volteó dispuesto a salir de la sala a buscar otra pero el chico volvió a hablar.

"escucha, podemos bailar juntos. o sea, no tipo baile de pareja, entiendes, sino por separado, pero practicar los dos"

jongho debía aprender a pensar las cosas antes de hablar, porque un segundo después de haber terminado de hablar ya estaba aceptándolo.

cuando se acercó a soltar sus pertenencias junto a las de su nuevo compañero el otro habló de nuevo.

"me llamo yunho, y tengo 17 años. ¿y tú?" 

"jongho. 16"

* * *

un año después y cada día practicaban juntos.

con el paso del tiempo se comenzaron a conocer el uno al otro. jongho descubrió que yunho tenía un hermano y le gustaban mucho los videojuegos, mientras que yunho por su parte descubrió que jongho era bastante más fuerte que él pese a su altura, que ama la pizza y que tiene la voz más bonita que haya podido escuchar nunca. cuando se lo dijo, jongho le respondió que él también cantaba muy bien, pero yunho seguía insistiendo en que el menor tenía mejor voz.

entre medias, ambos entraron a una compañía de entretenimiento para probar suerte en el mundo de la música; y al parecer la suerte estaba de parte de ambos, pues los dos fueron aceptados y más tarde se les asignaron otros 7 compañeros con los que podrían llegar a debutar. tras eso, jongho supo que el entrenamiento para el debut sería mucho más duro, pero sabía que iba a valer la pena.

la empresa les asignó un apartamento en el que vivirían los 9 chicos los meses previos (y algunos después) a su debut. jongho y yunho para aquel entonces eran los que mejor se llevaban de ellos, así que optaron por compartir habitación, junto a seonghwa, el más mayor de todos ellos.

ya sean ventajas o desventajas de compartir habitación, el hecho de no tener privacidad les hizo en más de alguna vez tener que presenciar cómo salían desnudos de la ducha (según hongjoong vestirse en el baño es muy incómodo porque no tiene espacio) o entrar en la habitación mientras que otro aún se está cambiando de ropa.

* * *

en el transcurso del año que vivieron juntos, celebraron sus 18 cumpleaños todos ellos (salvo seonghwa y hongjooong, quienes ya los cumplieron) y con ello presenciaron la aparición de sus marcas con las que podrían conocer a su alma gemela.

las de todos eran completamente diferentes, ningún asombro, pero cuando mingi cumplió la mayoría de edad y todos vieron cómo su marca situada en su muñeca era exactamente igual que la que tenía hongjoong tras su hombro todos lo celebraron. menos hongjoong, a quién le dio vergüenza salir de la habitación tras 10 minutos y volver junto a ellos cuando se enteraron. pocos días después, para sorpresa de nadie, mingi anunció que estaban juntos.

aquel evento atemorizó a jongho.

sabía que mientras ellos lo mantuvieran en secreto tanto a la empresa como a otra gente no pasaría nada pero igualmente le dejó pensando en si le podría pasar lo mismo a él. ¿y si cuando él cumpiera los 18 su marca es la misma que la de seonghwa? él de verdad que no se veía capaz de estar con alguno de sus compañeros.

por lo menos eso pensó por los siguientes dos meses. dejó de pensarlo cuando se dió cuenta de que era bastante probable que su mejor amigo le gustara. borra eso, le gustaba. y mucho. no le dio demasiada importancia, pues al fin y al cabo en breves meses, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y viera su marca tendría que asimilar que no sería la misma que la de yunho (una pequeña orquídea situada, en su caso, en su cadera).

aunque, muy en el fondo, deseaba que compartieran marca.

* * *

un par de semanas antes de que su jefe les dijera su fecha oficial de debut, el equipo se quedó como 8. a todos les dolió, obviamente, junyoung era el más pequeño y todos le habían cogido un cariño especial, pero respetaban su decisión y sus razones para tomarla.

lo siguiente era el cumpleaños de jongho.

al ser el nuevo maknae todos le prepararon una celebración especial, mucho más detallada que la del resto. dentro de su presupuesto, sus compañeros le hicieron los mejores regalos que él podría pedir. o a lo mejor él decía que eran los mejores porque eran de parte de sus mejores amigos.

así, la noche del 11 de octubre, se reunieron todos en círculo en el salón de su apartamento, impacientes por la revelación de la marca del menor de ellos.

jongho tenía miedo. mucho miedo. su yo interior se estaba debatiendo en si prefería que su marca coincidiera con la de yunho o si prefería que no. ¿y si yunho no acepta ser el alma gemela de jongho? ¿y si le gustara otra persona y pese a ser almas gemelas no acabaran estando juntos sino que yunho empezara a salir con alguien y él se quedara completamente solo?

a su mente no le dio el tiempo suficiente a pensar cuando el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche; ya siendo 12 de octubre. cerró los ojos. no quería verlo. no estaba preparado.

tras unos segundos de pleno silencio por parte de sus compañeros, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, mirando siempre hacia el frente para no poder verse a sí mismo. vio a sus amigos, aún en el círculo que formaron en la sala.

"bienvenido al club" dijo mingi, cambiando su expresión a una alegre. hongjoong rió a su lado. seonghwa suspiró.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"mira tu cuello" le respondió san.

se levantó del sofá corriendo en dirección al baño para verse frente al espejo. allí vio que en la parte más baja de su cuello, entre su hombro y su clavícula, se encontraba su nueva marca; una orquídea no más grande que su uña. cogió aire lentamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró. ahora mismo quería encerrarse en la habitación tal como hongjoong lo hizo un año atrás.

algo que había aprendido con el tiempo era a procesar la información antes de actuar, pero aún tardaba. de hecho, esa vez tardó tanto que al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró con el reflejo de yunho justo detrás de él.

"¿podemos hablar? en la habitación mejor para que no molesten" el más alto hablaba tranquilo. el menor no era capaz de hablar, así que simplemente asintió varias veces, gesticulando a yunho para que fuera primero.

tras entrar, jongho cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, yunho en la de hongjoong justo enfrente.

yunho no perdió un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

"¿te molesta de alguna manera que seamos almas gemelas?" jongho negó. "¿y te molesta si te digo que a mí tampoco y que de alguna forma lo deseaba?" rió ligeramente tras admitirlo. jongho también rió.

"sinceramente, yo también lo quería, más o menos"

"¿por qué?"

"porque me gustas, creo" no lo creía, lo sabía. "tenía miedo de decírtelo por si de alguna forma nuestras marcas no llegaran a ser la misma y no hubiera ninguna posibilidad por ello"

"pues da la casualidad de que nuestras marcas coinciden y que tú también me gustas" jongho abrió la boca para responder, pero recordó que primero debía procesar la información.

tras un silencio corto pero infinitamente intenso, yunho volvió a hablar.

"¿te gustaría darle a esto una oportunidad?"

jongho sonrió.

"obviamente"

* * *

habían pasado dos semanas desde su cumpleaños y por fin era el día de su debut.

faltando apenas unos minutos para salir al escenario, jongho comenzó a colocarse bien el micrófono de cabeza frente al espejo, cuando, irónicamente, vio en el reflejo a yunho tras él.

el mayor se acercó con una ligera sonrisa hasta donde él se encontraba y, estando ya a apenas un par de centímetros, le abrazó por detrás, colocando su mentón en su hombro y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿necesitas ayuda?" jongho negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. terminó de colocar bien su micro y se giró para abrazar bien a _su novio_ , pasando sus brazos por sus hombros. en momentos así odiaba que fuese tan alto. aunque no mucho cuando necesitaba coger el ramen de la estantería más alta.

se separaron y juntaron sus manos, segundos después algún miembro del staff llamando sus nombres para salir por fin a actuar. se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

"¿vamos?"

"vamos"

**Author's Note:**

> perdón si hay algún error, tanto de ortografía como gramatical, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir en español, además de que lo he escrito super rápido y con un dolor horrible de cabeza, igualmente espero que no esté tan mal :(


End file.
